


Play Pretend

by physicalmachinist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Dry Humping, Heavy Petting, M/M, Mentioned OsaYachi, Mentioned Yachi Hitoka, OC - OsaYachi's Child, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/physicalmachinist/pseuds/physicalmachinist
Summary: Excitement and curiosity overcame Atsumu when he realized his new neighbor was his rookie teammate.Sakusa, on the other hand, wonders how he ended up being neighbors with Atsumu, of all people.or Miya Atsumu has his eyes set on Sakusa, but Sakusa's are set for the other Miya.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

After every game, Atsumu washes his uniform and hangs it to dry on his balcony. He never minds the monotonous yet therapeutic task, and the best part of it is seeing his neighbor, Sakusa, also hanging up his own clothes to dry.

Excitement and curiosity overcame Atsumu when he realized his new neighbor was his rookie teammate. Atsumu stays with Osamu, his wife, Hitoka Miya, née Yachi, and their two-year-old son, Kosuke. They live roughly 40 minutes out to the MSBY Black Jackals’ home court, and Atsumu doesn’t mind the commute if it means he can live with his brother for reduced rent and guaranteed food. 

It’s a bizarre coincidence that Sakusa lives a couple of apartments away from him, but it’s perfect for Atsumu since he gets to bother him at work and at home. He may or may not have delayed hanging his clothes to dry this evening in an attempt to do it at the same time as Sakusa. Today, he only had to peek outside three times before successfully catching him.

“Hi, Omi-kun!” Atsumu waves as he brings his clothes out and moves to clip a pair of shorts on the clothesline.

“Miya,” Sakusa responds. 

Sakusa, on the other hand, wonders how he ended up being neighbors with Atsumu, of all people. The rent is well affordable for the amount of space he desires, and the location is quiet all the while not too far from the heart of the city. It was a good idea upon signing the lease.

“Are ya busy? Wanna watch tapes together when we’re done,” Atsumu invites. 

The screen door behind Atsumu slides open.

“Hang this up for me too, would ya?” Osamu passes his wet apron out to Atsumu before he responds. As he turns to go back inside, he notices Sakusa out on his balcony.

“Hey, Sakusa-san!”

Sakusa waves and smiles. “Miya-san, it’s good to see you.” 

Osamu shuts the door behind him.

Atsumu scowls. “How come you were so excited to see Osamu but not me?”

“I see you all the time. We literally just played in the same game.”

Sakusa’s answer doesn’t pacify Atsumu, but he decides not to press on further. 

“You know,” Sakusa begins, “Sure. We can watch tapes.” 

“Wait, really?”

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

Atsumu’s curious about the sudden switch-up in Sakusa’s response, but he can’t complain. 

***

Atsumu and Sakusa sit on the couch in the Miya’s living room eating some leftover onigiri from Osamu’s shop. Half of Atsumu’s mind is paying attention to the TV showing the footage of the game they just played, keeping a critical eye out for flawed plays and potential areas of improvement. The other half, however, is paying attention to how close his teammate sits next to him. 

This is the first time they’re sharing an actual meal together, and Sakusa sits close enough that his scent wafts into Atsumu’s nose occasionally. He wonders if he can ever get enough.

“How’s the grub, Sakusa-san?” Osamu enters the living room from his bedroom carrying Kosuke and puts on his jacket.

“It’s great,” Sakusa gets out in between bites.

“Really? You should try it when it’s fresh.” Osamu puts Kosuke down to stand on his own while he puts on his coat. Kosuke resists by turning his body.

“Ya don’t make it easy, Ko-chan.” 

“Oh, you have a son?” Sakusa inquires.

“Yeah, my two-year-old,” he elevates his voice and angles it at Kosuke, “Who’s being really difficult right now.” Osamu continues to struggle with the boy as he whines in defiance. 

“I've told ya about my nephew before, Omi-kun.” 

“I think I’d remember something like that, Miya.”

“Okay, Ko-chan, be cold,” Osamu sighs, defeated. “I’m going to pick up Hitoka, ‘Sumu.” 

“Sounds good, ‘Samu.” 

Osamu picks up Kosuke and leaves the apartment.

Atsumu clears his throat and tries to refocus on the game on the screen, to no avail. Sakusa is to him, at best, a distraction. Not the unwelcomed type of distraction, however, like scrubs cheering during his serves. Sakusa’s the kind of distraction he wants to impress; the kind he doesn’t mind having around. 

“Miya,” Sakusa turns and says to Atsumu.

The sharpness in Sakusa’s voice alarms Atsumu. Can he mind read? Does he know that Atsumu was fixated on him instead of the game?

He would be in the deep. Atsumu turns slowly to Sakusa. If he can mind read, he would’ve said something by now, right?

“Yeah?” Atsumu puts down the onigiri he was currently working his way through. 

There’s a pause, and Atsumu wonders if whatever coming next is serious.

“This Hitoka… Is she Osamu’s partner?”

“Yeah, they’re married.”

“Oh.” Sakusa slightly shifts in his seat. 

“Why do you ask?”

“No reason.”

There’s a peculiar quiet between the two of them for a moment, as their game approaches its end. The tape is about as good as background noise as the two finish their meals. 

“How long have they been together,” Sakusa restarts.

“Um, it’s been about four years now.”

“And how is their relationship?”

Atsumu eyes Sakusa. “They seem like they’re doing alright. I don’t see ‘em arguin’ much., why?”

“I’m just wondering since I didn’t know. You’re single, right?”

“Wow, thanks fer reminding me.”

“There’s no reason to be sad about it,” Sakusa argues.

“Yeah, but sometimes it gets to me. I don’t know, whatever.” Atsumu gets up and begins to clean the table.

“You seem pretty focused on volleyball and just volleyball. Have you put yourself out there?” 

“I’m not...” Atsumu stops himself and considers how to navigate. “I’m not really lookin’ for just anybody right now.”

“How could you find someone who’s not ‘just anybody’ without trying, Miya?” 

Atsumu debates whether or not it’s worth it to tell Sakusa that he’s interested in him. Best case scenario– Sakusa does like Atsumu back and they get together. Atsumu would have had nothing to worry about, and he’ll show the world that his prickly boyfriend is his. Worst case scenario– Sakusa’s weirded out by Atsumu’s confession and ignores him, and Atsumu has to live with the daily reminder that his teammate wants nothing to do with him.

“I’ll figure it out.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Feel like grabbin’ something to eat?” Atsumu asks as he approaches Sakusa’s car. 

The two of them carpool to and from their practices. Atsumu proposed the idea. Maybe it was because it made sense to save the environment and on gas. Maybe it was an excuse to spend even more time with Sakusa than he already does.

“Sure. Why don’t we check out your brother’s restaurant?”

“Omi-kun, we just had some yesterday! We can’t eat that stuff every day. We won’t be able to move on the court.” 

“Just one more time this week. We’ll burn it all off anyway. And I’m driving, so you don’t really have a choice.”

Atsumu sits back in his seat, unable to argue. 

“You must really like onigiri, huh?”

“I think it’s more about who makes them.” 

Atsumu’s heart drops as his head snaps to look at him.

“I didn’t mean that, Miya, got it?”

“You like Osamu...” 

“What did I just say?” 

Atsumu uses all of his strength to keep from shrinking into his seat. 

The two arrive at Onigiri Miya after a quieter-than-usual drive.

“Uncle ‘Sumu!” Kosuke calls when they walk through the door.

“Hey, Ko-chan!” Atsumu picks up and hugs his nephew with the most enthusiasm he can muster.

“You two here to order?” Osamu asks.”

“Yes...” Sakusa replies.

Atsumu puts Kosuke down and walks to the front counter, yet he has trouble paying any mind to what Sakusa and Osamu say to each other. He does notice that the two discuss more than just whatever Sakusa wants to order. Something Osamu says even draws a giggle from Sakusa. 

A “‘Sumu? ‘Sumu!” pulls Atsumu from his thoughts. 

“What’s up?”

“What do ya want to order?”

“Uh, I’m not hungry, actually.” 

“That’s weird, weren’t you the one who wanted to grab somthing?” Sakusa asks.

“Eh, I change my mind, I guess.”

Atsumu leaves the front to sit in one of the booths. He pulls out his phone and sends a text to Bokuto and Hinata.

Atsumu: Hey guys, I need some advice.

***

“Tsum-Tsum! Don’t be so down on yourself.” Bokuto gives Atsumu a couple of slaps on the back. 

“You guys didn’t have to come all the way here, ya know,” Atsumu reasons.

After lunch with Sakusa, even though it was more like witnessing a lunch between him and Osamu, Bokuto and Hinata met Atsumu at his apartment.

“And just let you be sad and mopey? We need to have a game plan!” Hinata chimes in.

“Exactly. You and Myaa-sam already have the same face, so if anything, you’re probably attractive to Sakusa-kun,” Bokuto says. 

Atsumu short-circuits. 

“Yeah, and it’s not like Omi-san can even act on his feelings for Osamu-san either,” Hinata adds.

“Do ya think it’s my hair? If I grow my hair out, do ya think that would make him like me?” Atsumu asks.

“Don’t go changing stuff about yourself now.” 

“Then it must be my personality.” 

Atsumu considers the difference between his and his brother’s personalities. Osamu’s generally milder than he is, even though he thinks Osamu has a shorter fuse. Sakusa, like most people, wouldn’t know that unless they gave Osamu a reason to be upset. Might he add, Atsumu thinks he’s significantly more interesting than Osamu is, but Atsumu’s opinion doesn’t matter. Maybe Sakusa likes Osamu more because he isn’t Atsumu. 

“Get out of your head, bro,” Bokuto laughs, “It’s weird seeing you sulk. You gotta show him you’re a catch. Make him dinner or take him somewhere. And while you’re at it, maybe let him actually know you’re interested in him. Who knows what could happen?”

Something clicks in Atsumu’s head. 

_I think it’s more about who makes them._

“Food!” Atsumu states, mere decibels away from shouting.

Bokuto and Hinata stare at him, confused.

“I think the key to Omi-Omi’s heart is food.”

“Well, there you go. And you didn’t even have to change your hair,” Hinata says.

***

“What is this for, Miya?” 

“Is there any harm in a nice, homemade dinner every once in a while?”

Atsumu carries a pot of beef udon into Sakusa’s apartment. With the help of Osamu’s recipe book and Google, Atsumu managed to whip up more than enough udon for the two of them. 

“Let’s eat up before it gets cold,” Atsumu says as he hauls the pot on top of Sakusa’s stove. 

Sakusa uses a ladle to serve the dish into bowls while Atsumu sets up the table.

“Did you bring anything to drink?” Sakusa questions.

“No, my hands were full, and we kinda only have fruit juice fer Ko-chan. Do ya want me to go grab something?” 

“No, it’s fine.” Sakusa looks inside his cupboard. “I have sake, does that work?”

“We have off tomorrow, right?” Sakusa nods. “Then, fine by me.”

The two begin to eat the dish Atsumu crafted. It’s better than Atsumu expected, given that he never prepared it before, but the dashi was more on the diluted side of flavor. 

“How do you like it?” Atsumu asks.

“It’s fair.”

Atsumu snorts. “Fair?”

“It could use more flavor.”

“Did ya have to say it?” Atsumu stirs his bowl. “I wasn’t sure if you’d be able to handle the flavor,” he teases.

The two make their way through the rest of their dishes, but Atsumu thinks Sakusa finishes his as a nicety. The conversation and playful banter between them replace Atsumu’s dejection for his fumbled dish. He wouldn’t mind having several subpar meals with Sakusa if it means they get to enjoy each other’s company like this. 

“Would you like to stay for a movie?” 

Atsumu looks at Sakusa. A pale red dusts his cheeks as he awaits an answer expectantly. 

“Yer drunk! You wouldn’t ask me that if ya had a drop of sense in ya!”

“I’m not drunk.”

“You gotta be close to it then.”

“Yes or no, Miya?”

How could he possibly say no?

***

Atsumu and Sakusa sit on the latter’s couch making fun of the cheap effects and plot holes in an old horror film. Atsumu’s head swims more than it has in a long time. The last time he was drunk was on his twentieth birthday. He spent the entirety of the next day with his head in the toilet and lost 5000 yen. While he isn’t anywhere near that degree of intoxication, his tipsiness is enough to have him second guess another sip. 

“I think that’s enough of that fer me.”

“What? Done already? I win.”

“It’s not a competition!” Atsumu barks. 

Sakusa stands up and trudges towards his kitchen. 

“Where are you going?”

“I’m looking for a snack.”

“Look no further!” Atsumu pauses and Sakusa sighs. “There’s a snack right here!” Atsumu bows and gestures to himself.

“I mean an actual snack.”

“Ouch. Ya just keep throwin’ blows today, Omi-kun.”

Atsumu uses Sakusa’s departure as an opportunity to stretch himself out across the couch. 

Sakusa returns with a bag of Potato Sticks and stands by the couch.

“Is that what ya keep around?” Atsumu jeers. “I didn’t take ya fer a glutton, Omi-kun.”

“Can you move your feet?”

Atsumu takes a moment to think.

“No.”

Sakusa tosses the bag of chips onto his coffee table. He picks up Atsumu’s legs and pushes them off the couch before briskly sitting on the couch. Atsumu throws his legs on top of Sakusa, and Sakusa doesn’t push them off? He only reaches for the Potato Sticks bag and begins to munch on them. 

“Are you going to share?”

“No.”

Atsumu sits up on the couch and wedges his upper body between Sakusa’s and the couch as he reaches directly into the bag. He is surprised that Sakusa doesn’t resist Atsumu helping himself or the change in position. In fact, Sakusa adjusts himself into a more comfortable arrangement and almost leans back into Atsumu. 

Atsumu doesn’t move. He’s afraid a sudden jolt would wake Sakusa up from whatever stupor he’s in and bring him back to Earth. He feels Sakusa’s back press against his chest as he breathes, and without a second thought, Atsumu throws his arm over him to bring him closer.

Sakusa places the bag of chips on the table, turns around, wraps his arms around Atsumu’s neck, and kisses him. Atsumu doesn’t kiss back for half a second, for what’s happening is beyond comprehension. He has to be imagining it, right? But the moment clicks. It is reality. His crush is kissing him, so he goes in for it. 

Atsumu pays attention to the soft lips of the man in front of him. He feels a couple of salt crystals, which he attempts to lick off his lips. Sakusa parts his mouth open, and Atsumu takes it as permission to swipe at his tongue with his. He brings his hands down to Sakusa’s waist and pulls him in; their bodies touching at nearly every point. Atsumu feels the slightest tap of Sakusa’s semi-hard erection against his, and it drives him into madness. 

Atsumu’s hands slowly descend to Sakusa’s ass, awaiting resistance. Awaiting the moment where this dream ends. But there is no end. This isn’t a game. This is Sakusa wanting Atsumu in a way Atsumu never thought was imaginable. He craves him. 

Atsumu involuntarily thrusts into Sakusa, eliciting a quiet moan from the other. Atsumu flips him onto his back and gets on top of him. He pushes his knees towards his shoulders to get a better view– to get a better angle of the marvel before him. 

Atsumu watches Sakusa squirm and grunt as he rubs himself against him, both men growing harder and more desperate. Sakusa massages Atsumu’s thighs and breathes faster. God, Atsumu wants him so badly, he’s everything.

“Fuck, Osa- Atsumu.”

Atsumu freezes. There it is. A dream goes rogue, shifting into a nightmare.

“I’m sorry, Atsumu, I promise it was a slip of the tongue.” Sakusa brings his legs down and starts to sit up. Atsumu puts a hand on his torso to stop him.

“You know,” Atsumu swallows, resisting tears forming in his eyes “if we keep the lights off, we can pretend I’m Osamu.” 

For a moment, Atsumu almost stopped. Almost, but he just needs Sakusa all to himself, even if just for one night. Even if he isn’t his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed, and say hi to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/never_sh0w_fear) :)


End file.
